Mogu Mogu no Mi
The Mogu Mogu no Mi is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a mole hybrid and a full mole at will, making the user a . It was eaten by Drophy, better known by her Baroque Works alias Miss Merry Christmas. Its powers were first explained by Chopper to Usopp before actually being clearly seen. Etymology *"Mogu" is short for , the Japanese word for mole. *In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, it is called the Diggy-Diggy Fruit, a reference to the animal's ability to dig through earth. *In the FUNimation dub, it is correctly called the Mole-Mole Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The major strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Drophy, is that the user is able to move underground as if they were swimming in a pool. They are also able to attack enemies with sharp mole-claws the size of bananas. A powerful enough user will just simply smash through any stone structures in their way without losing any speed whilst traveling underground. The tunnels that the user makes by digging can also be used by their allies to aid them in fighting. Unfortunately for the user and their partner(s), the tunnels can also be used by the enemies as well. The major weakness of this is that all the tunnels that are dug are interconnected. This means a large scale attack, like an explosion, sent into the tunnels could greatly damage the user and their allies. Other than that the user is also affected by the same main weaknesses as other Devil Fruit users. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Drophy, have been used primarily for combat. During her and Babe's battle against Usopp and Chopper, the way she used her mole hybrid form in a sequence of events, greatly resembled to the game of "whack-a-mole". Mainly when Usopp tried to use the 5-Ton Hammer on her and she kept retreating into her holes. The majority of her named techniques while in her mole-hybrid form were also first seen being used during the same battle. * : From the opening of one of her molehills, Drophy leaps into the air and swan dives underground. This technique is called Mole Swimming Stealth Style in the Viz Manga', Mole Swimming: Mole-Fish Escape' in the FUNimation dub, and Woodchuck Swimming Stealth Style in the 4Kids dub. * |Mogura Banana|literally meaning "Mole Palm Shoot"}}: Drophy attacks her opponent with her mole-hybrid form's claws. This attack can be performed while underground or by leaping out at her opponent. Its name is derived from when she attacks her opponent: the way she attacks and her claws resemble bananas. This is called''' Mole Banana''' in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Woodchuck Banana in the 4Kids dub. * : Drophy grabs her opponent's feet from underground and starts tunneling rapidly, dragging him/her along the surface with her. This is called Moletown Highway in the Viz Manga, Woodchuck Highway: Off and Running in the 4Kids dub, and Molehill Highway in the FUNimation dub. ** : A combo attack with Babe, first, Drophy uses Mogurazuka Highway and carries the opponent past Babe who, upon hearing her call out the attack, smacks the captive with his 4-ton bat, causing massive damage. This is called Moletown Cleanup Hitter in the Viz Manga and the FUNimation dub of Movie 8, Woodchuck Batter Blaster in the 4Kids dub, and Molehill Intersection #4 'in the FUNimation dub. * |Mogu Mogu Inpakuto|literally meaning "Mole Mole Honorable Death"}}: After performing Mogurazuka Highway, Drophy steers her opponent into a wall, smashing him/her into it with great force. This is simply called Mole Impact in the Viz Manga, Mole-Mole Impact '''in the FUNimation dub, and '''Woodchuck Wallbanger in the 4Kids dub. Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids dub, in order to match with change of Drophy's Baroque Works alias Miss Merry Christmas to Miss Groundhog's Day, the animal into which the fruit allows her turn was also changed: a mole to a groundhog. This change also included changing Usopp's penguin assumption regarding Drophy's hybrid form. This change, however, was only dialogue-wise. Despite the dub stating she was a groundhog, she still looked like a mole. The name of "Diggy Diggy" also did not match the naming scheme of other Zoans as it did not list the species name in any way. Trivia *A running gag due to the Drophy's shape when she turns to a mole hybrid is that Usopp mistakes her for a penguin. *While the name of the fruit can be short for the Japanese word for mole, it can also abbreviate "mogu mogu", a phrase meaning to chew one's words, which describes Drophy's manner of speech. References External Links *Mole — Wikipedia article about moles in general Site Navigation ca:Mogu Mogu no Mi fr:Mogu Mogu no Mi pl:Kret-Kretowoc Category:Zoan